With the increasing popularity of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, and the mature development of 3G and 4G mobile networks, more and more people are urged to handle business affairs through mobile devices and improve work efficiency. As a result, enterprises employee safety with Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) is gaining traction. BYOD is a way for employees to bring personal devices into the corporate network. As a result of BYOD, various threats may enter the enterprise through network loopholes caused by employees' omissions, which may cause data leakage and cause the risk of capital security. Therefore, the technology of Virtual Mobile Infrastructure (VMI) is widely used in BYOD management.
VMI operates as a VDI solution with all the data in the cloud. There is no stored application or APPs in mobile phones, so there is no need to worry about the risk of data leakage, thereby controlling data not being leaked. On the other hand, unlike traditional VDI Windows interface does not operate conveniently and requires a lot of system resources on the mobile phone, current VMI is configured on the operating system of the mobile phone, such as ANDROID or iOS, and the user can access the ANDROID/iOS APPS provided by enterprise with any device without limiting by hardware labels or operating systems and can make all feature calls of APP directly with the most intuitive APP operation without having to learn anything about the APP. VMI not only solves the problems of lack of computing power and unfriendly operation interface caused by performing VDI with a mobile phone, but also prevents data and APP from landing on the mobile phone through performing operations and accesses through the cloud, enabling the enterprise to achieve a goal for protecting employee privacy and reducing the risk of asset security. Accordingly, VMI is a new thinking of the enterprise BYOD management.
In the VMI architecture, the smoothness of the operation is definitely an important factor affecting the success or failure of the VMI. With the popularization of the 4G network and the investment of 5G, it is foreseeable that the network speed will not be a problem in the future, and the rest is how to improve the user experience. Most often encountered problems for improving the user experience may like the use of input method that requires human-machine interaction interface. Generally speaking, in the VMI architecture, the user must use various input methods such as standard input methods provided by the remote end (e.g., a cloud) for performing input operations. Once the mode of operation is changed or the degree of automation is insufficient, the user often has to resist rejection on use it.
In addition, although some current VMI architectures allow the use of a local input method for inputting to improve the user experience, however, there is a risk on the security worries due to the increasing rate of mobile device ransomware growth each year. For example, in a case where the user needs to input a password, if the user uses the existing local input method to perform the input operation, when the local mobile phone is invaded by the virus, the input signal of the local input method will be intercepted by the intentional person to make the password or other personal assets have been stolen/skipped, resulting in additional security concerns for the users.